Swallowed in Darkness
by xxFallenVampirexx
Summary: Bella is alone or so she thought. She hears something in the woods and her life is in danger once again. Will someone come to save her? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Whispers

Edward has always thought that I am too fragile. Maybe I am. When I fall on ice, I get these nasty bruises on me. It doesn't take much to break my ankle. I don't know how he can stand to be with me. Nothing can break him. No bruises in the future for him. I wonder if he says these things to prove a point, that maybe we are not right for each other because he is so statuesque and I am not.

I followed him into the woods. We talked, he needs to leave, he doesn't want me anymore. I watched him leave. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. I don't know how long I have been out here. It could be minutes, hours, or even days. You never know how long you are out in this forest. It's like a maze. I think I'm lost. I don't recognize the area. When he said he was leaving me, I didn't pay attention to anything but him. Now I wish I hadn't.

_I hate him. I really do. _How could he end this here, leave me here, not knowing which way is back.

I want to die. I wish I could die. Maybe I can. _Think of Charlie_. My inner voice is talking to me. Don't you hate that? The voice always shows up when you don't want it to. I should think of Charlie. But all I can think about right now is Edward leaving me in the woods, alone. I fall into a pile of leaves and lay there. It rained earlier today so instead of just dirt that I'm going to have to worry about, my clothes are actually going to be covered in mud. Charlie is going to ask questions. _Good you do think of Charlie. _I roll my eyes.

Instead of feeling sorry for myself I should probably just get up and try to figure out where I am. But I don't. I just lay here, allowing more mud to get stuck to me. Maybe I'm dreaming. If this is a dream, please wake the hell up. I can't take it anymore.

"Isabella." I hear my name. It can't be anyone I know. No one has called me that in years.

"Isabella." I hear again. Only it's not a voice I recognize. It's a whisper. Am I hearing things?

I lift my head up and try to listen but, nothing is being said.

I lift myself up and walk into the direction I think I came here from. This wouldn't be happening if Edward didn't leave me. He could have at least helped me find my way back. But no. He doesn't care. Maybe he never cared. _Are you listening to yourself?_

"Isabella." I stop and listen. It sounds like it's coming from just a few feet in front of me. Too bad it's so dark out here. I start walking in that direction. Doesn't this kind of remind you of a horror movie? Where a young girl is in the woods following a voice? Yeah. I'm probably going to die. I need to get out of here and this is the way I was going so I might as well go and check it out. _Yeah without any protection. _

Walking, I hear a crack at the bottom of my foot and trip on something. A twig. I fall flat on my face and find myself in the meadow. Our meadow. I am a lot farther from home then I thought.

"Isabella." I hear my name again. This time it isn't a whisper. I look up. Laurent.

His normal dread locks are pulled out and straight. His eyes are dark red and he's smiling at me. His white teeth glistening. A normal person would probably be peeing their pants right about now. Me, I'm in a trance.

He gives me his hand and pulls me up.

"Not very graceful." He says. That's an understatement, but I can't speak. My body stands still.

"Where is your mate?" He asks, looking me up and down. I'm just a meal to him.

"I don't know." I say, not ready to admit he's not here and will never be coming back.

Laurent steps closer, to the point where we are only inches apart. I flinch, and he notices.

"Do not be afraid Isabella. I will not hurt you." His fangs are taking form.

"I'm not afraid." He laughs. He takes his hand and places it on my cheek.

"You are so soft and warm. Warmth is not something I have felt in a while." I doubt that. My body still isn't moving. I wish I really knew how to fight off someone, especially a vampire. No wonder Edward left me. I'm pathetic. I wish Laurent would just get it over with and kill me. That's what he wants.

"Isabella." He whispers. I look into his eyes. I don't feel like I'm in a trance anymore and not because he's a vampire. Although he is gorgeous. _You can't think he's gorgeous. _Well why the hell not? All vampires are. It's like written in the rule books or something.

He moves my hair away from neck. Despite how cold it is, I'm sweating. He moves in like he's going to hug me, and instead he kisses my neck. At first it feels weird. Edward never kissed me like that. In fact he never really wanted to kiss me. It probably was too painful for him.

Laurent took this as the okay to keep going. I am not fighting him. I am letting him do this. He licks my neck for a second and then I feel something, something like needles prick my neck. I know they are not needles. I didn't realize this would be so painful. My eyes water, and I try to push him off but he is clearly stronger than me. He holds me close, sinking his teeth deeper into my skin. But I do not scream. It starts to feel good. My body is feeling weak in his arms. He manages to keep me up. And then he pulls away.

"Everything I ever imagined. Thank you." He steps back and then I'm alone again. I fall to the ground. Did he kill me? Am I dead? My eyes feel heavy.

I hear footsteps but I can't move or say anything. All I see is darkness.

**Hey everyone! This is not the first time I have written a Twilight Fanfiction! I just thought I would make another one. This one is going to be dark like the others I have written. I like writing twisted and dark stories. So please feel free to read and review! And as always I do not own these characters. I give thanks to Stephanie Meyer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darkness

I have always wondered what the afterlife would be like. As of right now, I'm in the darkness. I can't see anything. Not even my hands. In fact I can't even feel my hands move. If this is death, I would much rather be alive.

"Isabella." A whisper in the darkness. The voice doesn't sound familiar.

"Isabella." It whispers again. Somehow this feels very familiar. What the hell happened to me?

. . . .

"I don't know. One minute I could see her, and then the next minute she vanished."

"What do you mean she vanished?" I ask, trying not to hyperventilate. Wait can vampires do that?

"I don't know Edward. She's gone. Something has happened to her. We have to at least see . . ."

"Alice you have no idea what I did to her to leave. To go back now . . . "

"I'll go." I turn to face Carlisle. He's so innocent. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve his affection for me. After the way I left things with Bella, I don't think I deserve anything good again.

I don't say anything, only to turn away.

"I'll make sure she's safe Edward." Again I don't say anything and he leaves.

"Edward if she's dead, I don't think you will ever be able to forgive yourself."

_Despite everything, please be okay._

. . . .

My eyes open to the light. I thought it was going to be one of those things when you have a near death experience and you see a light at the end of the tunnel. That wasn't what I saw.

"Bella, oh thank god you're awake." I'm in my room, with many different sized blankets around me.

"What happened?"

"Here, drink this then we will talk." Charlie says handing me a glass of water. My throat is very dry, funny how I didn't notice that until now.

I feel the cold water go down my throat, and then it spits back up. I start coughing. Did I drink it too fast? Did it go down the wrong windpipe?

Charlie comes over to help me get it out of my system and immediately recoils.

"Bella you're freezing. Maybe I should call a doctor."

"No." I immediately refuse. The last thing I need is to have Edwards 'dad' come and check up on me. He's the only real doctor we have in forks.

"But Bells you could have hypothermia or something."

"I'm fine." I say.

He hands me the cup of water again. Something smells different.

I look at Charlie and he looks at me. His face is filled with concern. He gets down on one knee and touches my leg. Whatever that smell is, it's overpowering. I can't even breathe around it.

"Charlie, are you cooking?" I ask, bile is starting to rise up in my throat. What is going on?

He gives me a quizzical look. "No, are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?" I shake my head unable to speak.

"Why don't you rest, I'll go turn up the heat." He stands up and walks out of the room. The smell is now gone.

_What the hell._

**HELLO! So what do you think is going on with Bella? IS she in fact a vampire now? I bet you are all wondering how Alec will factor in to all of this…all in good time people, all in good time! Thanks sorry this took a while. I had issues writing this chapter because I would only write it at night.. and yeah it just never sounded right so hopefully you like it! Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dying

It's been a few weeks and I still feel sick. I can't eat or drink anything. Everything makes me throw up. Charlie asked if I was pregnant. Yeah no.

I feel weaker and weaker as the days go on. I don't know what is wrong with me. Charlie is threatening to call a doctor. Maybe I should just let him. I mean what if I'm dying? Dying of what? A broken heart? That's pathetic but I have heard of it happening before.

The mornings come and go, and all I can do is throw everything up that I try to eat.

"No. No more." I say quietly. I can't do it anymore.

"Please dad." I say to him which I probably never say anymore. In fact when was this last said?

He left, not really knowing for how long. When my dad created this room for me when I came to forks, I never imagined anything so beautifully made.

The room is a dark shade of purple. A huge mirror covers some of the wall. I can see my reflection even now. My hair is plastered to my face and dark circles are under my eyes. Maybe I actually am dying.

. . . . .

"I don't know what to do. She can't keep anything down."

"I see. Will you give me a moment?" I hear footsteps leave the room and another pair head closer to the bed where I am lying. My eyes are closed. I try to open them but it's just too exhausting.

Whoever is in the room with me brings their hand to my forehead and then to my hand. Rubbing their fingers along my wrist. Is this person feeling my pulse? Why would he or she be checking for my pulse?

I hear an intake of breath like they were shocked.

Finally I open my eyes. It's Carlisle.

"Bella." He says. His eyes look very concerned.

"Carlisle." I manage to choke out. What is he doing here? Is . . . Edward here too?

He turns around and shuts the door and I hear a click. Did he just lock me inside my own room?

He hurries over to me, searching every part of my body. And I do mean _every part. _

"Carlisle." I demand. But he doesn't say anything. He looks at me. What is he thinking? What is wrong with me?

"What are we going to tell Charlie?" He asks, but I don't think he's really talking to me. Has he lost his mind? Tell Charlie what? This is very exhausting.

"Mr. Cullen? Is everything all right in there?" I can hear Charlie say on the other side of the door. If Carlisle doesn't answer Charlie will worry and begin to open the door. He is going to know something is up if the door is locked.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" I demand again. At first he doesn't say anything. Just kind of stares into space, probably trying to figure out how to tell me I'm basically dying. I've come to that conclusion because he felt my pulse. He's a vampire. A very old vampire. I'm sure he can tell when someone is going to die. Oh and not to mention a freaking doctor.

"Bella. If I tell you to come with me now without any questions at all, will you? You can't even tell Charlie. This is very important." He says in a shaky voice. A vampire that's nervous? Does that normally happen?

"I trust you." That is all that I can think of to say. No questions, no answers, no saying goodbye. Maybe he is just going to try and save me. Maybe this won't be goodbye. Maybe this will be a see you later kind of thing. Poor Charlie.

Carlisle picks me up, opens the window and jumps out.

. . . . .

I think I passed out on the way because I don't remember ending up at Edward's house. It's so peaceful here. Everything is as I remember. I act like it's been years since I have been here, when in reality it's only been a few weeks.

I am wrapped up in a white sheet on the Cullen's kitchen table. On any normal day I would probably freak out, but today? Not so much.

Carlisle is sitting in a chair besides me looking at the floor.

This could be a good thing or a bad thing. But with my luck? It's probably a bad thing.

"So give me the bad news." I say quietly. He doesn't look up.

"What happened?" He asks. Still not looking at me. Realizing I'm in the clothes I was wearing before I sit up. No marks are on me that I can see.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened Bella?" He asks again.

"In the woods with Edward? He didn't tell you?" Carlisle shook his head.

"Edward did this to you?"

"Did what to me?"

"You mean you don't know?" He stands up, pacing back and forth. This is bad. Really bad.

"Carlisle, please. I don't know what is going on. I'm extremely sick and I'm starting to smell things I normally don't smell, and I'm losing sense of time. What is going on? Am I dying?"

"Bella. You're already dead."

***Covers face with hands* LORD I am sorry this took me years to write. I don't even want to give you guys an excuse because it's not right! I hope all of you are still reading and please feel free to review!**


End file.
